Case:Maureen
by bellatrix000
Summary: This is a case that hits close to home for elliot. He got into this job to stop perps from these crimes and yet it's his family involved this time... Please read and Review!New chapters added.More to come once i get feedback...
1. Chapter 1

Olivia arrived at home, placing her badge and gun on her table. Tired as she was she decided to change into her pajamas and try to get sleep. Just as she was beginning to get comfy her cell rang…

"Benson. Elliot, Elliot slow down! What? Oh my God! I will be right there"

Olivia opened the door roughly, and ran to the street and yelled at the cabbie to stop.

Arriving at Elliot's flat, Olivia knocked hard on the door. "El, I came as fast as I could," Olivia panted.

"It's Maureen, she's been attacked, and wont talk" Elliot started to get emotional.

"Where is she?" questioned Liv, in shock.

"She's upstairs in her room. She won't come out!" panicked Elliot.

"Have you talked to her?" asked Liv.

"She just tells me to go the hell away" El said.

"Oh El, don't worry, you know how women are." she gestured with her fragile hands towards his muscular arms.

"Okay, well maybe she will feel more comfortable talking to me." Liv said. Elliot got pissed. "Yeah well I'm her father goddamnit I'm supposed to protect her."

"It's more of a woman thing El," Olivia quickly responded.

"I'm sorry. I'm just pissed! I want this guy Liv. I want him so bad I can taste it but I don't want to be mad at you."

"Elliot, listen to me. We'll get the son of a bitch, I promise you that."

"Maureen? Honey? Maureen it's me Olivia please open the door I just want to talk."

"Go away! I know my dad is standing there with you," exclaimed Maureen.

"No, Honey. Maureen your father is downstairs. All I want to do is talk sweetie"

She heard the sound of the door unlocking. "Come in." Maureen walked back into the room, her body slumped.

Before Liv had a chance to ask questions Maureen buried her face in Liv's chest for comfort

"It's okay sweetie. It's okay." She smoothed her hand over Maureen's strong blond hair.

"Now can you tell me who did it? Who did this awful thing sweetie?"

Maureen hesitated.

"It's okay Maureen. Just take it step by step."

"No. I can't"

"He will come back"

"Who will? Please tell me who did this to you. Honey I promise you that he won't come back, but you have to tell me who he is."

Maureen slowly closed her eyes before collapsing in Liv's arms.

"Maureen! Sweetie wake up, you need to wake up." Olivia stroked her hand frantically over the teens' face.

"Elliot! Call a bus!"

END chap 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

-----Hospital-----

"Elliot, it wasn't your fault," said Liv in a concerned voice.

"Yes it was. She ran out of the house, just after we had an argument."

The nurse came out of the room, walking over to Elliot and Olivia. Elliot stood, "Is she okay? Can I see her, what's wrong? Was she raped?"

"Excuse me sir, I understand your concern but one question at a time please. We have done a rape kit and it has come up positive."

"Oh dear God" commented Olivia.

"She has got bruising on the inner of her thighs as well. That indicates it was a sexual assault."

"Oh my, please let me see her!" insisted Elliot.

"Sure she is in room one," came the reply.

"El, why don't you go see her first." Liv suggested.

"No, she will want you there too," replied Elliot.

Elliot and Liv go to the door of room one and knock.

"Maureen honey, it's Olivia. Your father is also here. Can we come in?"

"Go away dad!" shouted Maureen

Liv opens the door and Elliot stormed off in the opposite direction.

"Hey Maureen honey..."

"Olivia. Please you have got to help me"

"Okay, sweetie we have gotta take this one step at a time. Do you know who did this?" asked Liv.

Maureen rolled on her side, and looked out the window.

"I can't say."

"Sure you can. You can tell me."

"No I can't it will tear my mom apart-"

"Your mum? Was it Malcolm, your mum's boyfriend?"

"I don't know Olivia. I really don't."

"Okay. It's okay. How 'bout we just go through it together? Where did this happen?"

"At my mom's house," responded Maureen

"Do you remember anything else?" Asked Liv

"I'm not really sure," said Maureen as she rolled over and looked towards the window again.

"Sweetie, you have to tell me," said Liv.

"I can't!" said Maureen, her eyes started filling with tears.

"Sweetie, why not?"

"He will come for me, Liv. You don't understand!"

"Maureen I see this happen to girls like you everyday. I am the last person you could say that too."

"Was it Malcolm?" Questioned Liv, who was very concerned for Maureen. Tears were pouring down Maureen's cheeks. "I asked him to stop, etc"

"I asked him to stop! He wouldn't, he just kept going. He was really strong and he told me that my mom wouldn't believe me if I told her what happened. I told him that I would tell my dad because my dad works with victims of these sorts of crimes. He then told me that if I said anything, anything at all, he would kill my dad."

END chap 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"How are you feeling sweetie?" Elliot asked, as his daughter opened her eyes.

"D-dad. What are you doing here? I thought Olivia was-"

"No honey. Olivia has gone down to the precinct to check out a few things, and notify the captain."

"She will be back soon though. Are you feeling any better?" Elliot said.

"Why the hell would you care? I am just a liar to you."

"Maureen that's not what I meant, when we argued last night"

"Dad I don't want to hear it."

There was a knock at the door. Elliot and Maureen both turned to the door. It was Olivia. "Oh Olivia, thank God you're back,"

"I am right here sweetie. I have brought Captain Cragen along with me."

"W-What do you mean? What for?"

The captain came around the corner, looked Maureen in the eye and said, "Hello Maureen. Everything is going to be okay."

"These two people here are going to look after you, "

"You mean Olivia and the nurse, right?" Maureen was hoping for a nod from the captain.

"No, Maureen. I am talking Olivia and your father," said Cragen,

"You're joking. You have to be joking," said Maureen

"My dad doesn't care about me-"

Elliot left the room in anger.

Olivia followed him.

"Your father does care about you Maureen," said Cragen

"What the hell would you know?"

"Well I know that your father loves you very much and would do

anything for you," said Cragen

"Yeah, whatever," replied Maureen

"What did you two fight about?" asked Cragen

"It's none of your business," said Maureen angrily. "I want to talk to Olivia! Can I talk to Olivia?"

"Fine," said Cragen, as he left the room to get Olivia

He found Olivia sitting outside the hospital room with a very stressed-looking Elliot. "Hey Olivia. Maureen won't talk to me.

She just keeps saying her dad doesn't care about her and that I don't know anything. Can you go in and talk to her?"

Elliot let out a sigh

Olivia looked at Elliot looking even more sad and stressed by the minute. "Yeah, I'll go talk to her," she said to Cragen

The captain took the seat next to Elliot. "What's going on Elliot?

What did you argue about?" asked Cragen

"She told me that she and her boyfriend weren't having sex. I wouldn't believe her, and then she yelled, 'If you just took notice once in a while you will figure out what's been going on in my life.'"

"I asked her what she meant. She said that she knows what its like to be a victim. Then she locked herself in her room. That's when I called Liv and asked her to come and talk to her. I am so stupid! I should have seen it!" Elliot began to get angry.

"Elliot, there is nothing you could have done. Stop putting yourself down," said Cragen.

"I just wish I could take back what I said Cap," said Elliot.

Cragen and Elliot both stood up, and began to walk to the coffee shop in the hospital.

"Maybe you should take a bit of a holiday Elliot. Take Maureen somewhere and relax. To take her mind off things, make her happy again," Cragen suggested to Elliot.

"No. I have to catch the bastard that did this to her!" replied Elliot getting a little bit angry.

"Okay, okay," agreed Cragen. "But you will let me know if you need any time won't you?"

"Yeah cap, I will."

They paid for their coffee, and sat back down on their chairs.

End chapter three


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Olivia walked out of the room, towards Elliot.

"She wants to speak to you El," said Liv.

"Yeah, nice try Liv," Elliot said.

"I came out to pass on a message from Maureen. She said she wants to talk with you." Olivia said, sitting down beside Cragen.

"Does she really?" Elliot said in a surprised voice.

"I wouldn't lie about this sort of thing Elliot," replied Liv.

Elliot stood up. Quickly, he walked toward room one to see his daughter.

"Dad, I am so sorry for everything," apologized Maureen.

"No. I am sorry Maureen. If I had just given you a chance and listened to what you were saying, none of this would have happened," said Elliot, looking his daughter in the eyes, that way she knew he meant what he was saying.

"So, can you please tell me what's going on? I am not only your father, but I deal with these sort of crimes everyday. I am shocked to hear that it's happened to someone in my family.

No one messes with my family and gets away with it," said Elliot.

"And you can tell Olivia anything, absolutely anything. You can even tell her things you don't want me to know. She will do everything she can to help you Maureen." Elliot said.

Maureen closed her eyes and buried her face in her hands letting out a scream; she had seen her attack flash right before her eyes.

"What is it sweetie?" Elliot was now worried even more for his daughter. Maureen lifted her head before crying into her fathers' chest.

"It's okay sweetie everything's going to be just fine,"

"No, it's not" Maureen cried as she pounded her fist into Elliot's chest.

-End chapter four-


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"This looks like the place that Malcolm Richards works at El,"

Liv commented, as she placed her sunglasses on top of her head.

Elliot opened his door up and got out of the car.

They walked up a few stairs until they reached the door.

Liv reached her arm out to knock. Just before she did, Elliot beat her to it.

They heard footsteps coming toward the door. A tall, dark haired man stood in the doorway.

"Elliot?" Malcolm said.

"You know each other El?" asked Liv in a sarcastic tone

"Yeah me and Elliot go way back, don't we El?" Malcolm said as he patted Elliot's shoulder.

"Don't act like you know me!" Elliot yelled, as he grabbed hold of Malcolm's collar and held him up on the wall.

"What the fuck do you think you were doing?" Elliot said.

"Elliot c'mon calm down." Liv said trying to pull El off Malcolm.

Elliot backed away. As he walked away Malcolm spat. Liv jumped up the stairs and flew at Malcolm.

"You just spat on my partner!" Liv said, as she applied pressure to Malcolm's throat.

"Oh I see now, Elliot's girlfriend fights for him now does she?"

"Malcolm Richards, you are under arrest for the rape of Maureen Stabler." Liv said applying the cuffs to Malcolm's wrists.

"W-what are you talking about, I didn't rape anyone."

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you can't afford one, one will be appointed to you by the court." Liv said as she walked Malcolm to the squad car.

-End chapter Five-


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-

Elliot walked around Malcolm, hands behind his back. He looked like he was going to pounce on him at any minute.

"Take these damn things off my arm, they are cutting me." Malcolm complained.

"You're lucky it's them and not me you scum" Said Elliot as he unlocked the cuffs from Malcolm's wrists.

"Take a seat, Mr. Richards." Olivia said.

"Sure" said Malcolm as he reached for the chair, he didn't sit in it.

He grabbed the top and swung it over his head, trying to hit Elliot.

"Nice try" Elliot said, grabbing tight hold of Malcolm's wrists.

"Let's try again shall we?" Liv asked.

Malcolm spat in Liv's face.There was a knock at the door.

"What is going on? Just get to the point." said the captain. "None of this beating around the bushes, if he is here any longer i am going to start charging rent" said Cragen as he directed his detectives back into the interrogation room.

"Didn't you see him nearly throw a chair at me Cap?" Elliot said. Cragen turned away from his detectives as they made their way back into the room.

Olivia sat down in her chair. "Now, we can do this the easy way or we could do it the hard way. I don't think you would want it to be the hard way so why don't we start by telling the truth hey?" Said Liv.

"Well, I am sorry sweetheart but I have nothing to say to you" said Malcolm with a smirk on his face."

Elliot slapped Malcolm across the back of the head before letting out a comment.

"wrong answer, tough guy" Said Elliot.

"I want a lawyer, I am sick of his abusive behaviour," said Malcolm.

Elliot leant over the table, "You haven't seen the abusive side of me yet" said Elliot as he walked out of the room slamming the door.

"What the hell was that Elliot? You can't just go round beating up everyone we interrogate, no matter how close to home the case is, got it?" Cragen was furious at elliot, but at the same time he was feeling elliots anger run through him.

"We have to get to the bottom of this cap," Elliot said.

"We will Elliot, the right way." Cragen said as he made his way back to the interrogation room.

He opened the door, "I am Captain Cragen, nice to meet you Malcolm, is it?" Cragen said as he reached out to shake Malcolm's hand.

"Oh yeah sorry just realised you were in handcuffs, you really should have thought about throwing a chair at one of my detectives. Not a good move."

"I want a lawyer, I won't say another word until have a-

Malcolm was cut off by a voice that was owned by a tall, dark haired man who looked like he knew what he was doing.

"Don't say another word, I mean it" The man said.

Elliot and Liv stood up and exited the room.

"Who the hell does this guy think he is Cap?" Elliot asked.

"His name is Trevor, he is Mr. Richards's attorney.

"A dirty lawyer suits him to a T" Liv commented.

Trevor sat down beside Malcolm. He whispered in his ear something. Liv and Elliot entered the room again and sat down on the opposite side of the table.

"My client wishes to exercise his right to remain silent at this time"

"That's ok...we can do the talking, we have all the evidence we need" said Elliot

Elliot slammed a portfolio on the table...

"It's all on your record, Malcolm. One count rape in 1996," Liv said.

"That was nine years ago, I did my time." Said Malcolm.

"Once a rapist always a rapist", Commented Elliot.

"What point are you trying to make detectives?" Asked Trevor whom was Malcolm's' attorney.

"Well you see, Trevor. The point we are trying to make is that Malcolm has a past record of rape and it just so happens that Maureen Stabler.-"

Malcolm cut Liv off, "I didn't rape Maureen. I love her like she's my own daughter."

Elliot leant over the table coming very close to Malcolm's face, "I have news for you pal, and she is my god damn daughter. Didn't you notice that her last name is Stabler not Richards? She is mine and I will put your ass right back in a cell when I found enough evidence to support Maureen's story." Elliot had anger rushing through him.

"Look. Everyday that I went over Kathy's place. Kathy was always there. There were a few occasions where Maureen was home too but not all the time." Said Malcolm.

"Where was she then?" Asked Liv.

"Probably out partying with her friends, getting drunk or at the library. Studying, at least that what she tells her mother."

Said Malcolm.

"So what you're saying is that you think she was lying?" Asked Liv.

"So, now not only is my daughter lying about you raping her, but she is also lying about where she was going. Your stories don't add up. Don't you agree on taking responsibility for your own actions?" Asked Elliot. Elliot grabbed Malcolm by the throat.

"Elliot, I think that's enough now." Said Liv as she stood in front of Elliot, before he caused any more trouble.

"Yeah I agree" said Elliot as he released his hands from Malcolm's throat. "You're free to go, Malcolm."

"Thanks for wasting my time, detectives" said Trevor. As he walked out of the room, followed by Malcolm.

"Anytime for you Trevor, it's always a pleasure." Said Elliot.

"What the hell was that El; you can't go assaulting clients in front of their attorney." Said Liv.

"I don't know what was happening with that, but we had to let him go, we haven't got enough evidence yet."

Cragen walked in the room." I think you will need to make a trip the hospital, see if you can get anything more out of her."

"No worries Cap," El said as he reached for his coat.

"You are not going anywhere Elliot, I have assigned Fin to pair with Liv on this case. It's seems as though you can't hold your anger." Said Cragen as he walked off. Leaving Elliot feeling like a dog that lost it's bone.

End chapter six-

Chapter 7-


End file.
